Satanica
Satanica is the main antagonist of the Disney's 2014 animated film, Creepy Creatures. She is the evil twin sister of Kiota Angelica, and the most challenging rival of the main protagonist and deuteragonist, Little Bat "Bug" and Spyro Doomfire. She also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that she may take over. She has an army of followers who wish to bring about her coming. Satanica has been running amok in Oten City, since being summoned by Ivyuka Zuzudaka years ago. Pepper is also known for her mysterious demeanor, sadistic humor, and desire for total chaos. She is also one of the most darkest Disney villains of all time. Personality Role in the film Many many years ago, a black, purple, and blood red mass rose to ultimate power and began to eradicate the known multiverse. Before it could succeed in consuming the multiverse, Kiroto, the god of the Multiverse, along with his elite solders arrived to exterminate this great evil. Although the mass managed to kill Kiroto's First Elite, it was easily defeated by Kiroto himself. Unfortunately, the mass was not completely destroyed: a fragment of it drifted away from the battle unobserved and crashed into nameless planet where there is no light. The subsequent impact turned the entire planet into a hellish wasteland until it engulfed the entire dimension. After becoming Satan's daughter and gaining demonic powers, Pepper eventually slaughtered Kiota to truly unlock her powers. She came to Hell and turned the dimension into a lawless, unstable crawl space stuck between the multiverse, and became a leader of an entire army of demons, aliens, mystical creatures and monsters who wished to cause pain and misery to mortals across the multiverse. As her reign began, Pepper sent her armies to many planets to invade, enslave and destroy. Over the years she recreated numerous lands into her own image, slaughtering the populace in mass numbers and then enslaving anyone who survived, often forcing them to steal their own valuable resources like water, diamonds, and food. While traveling across dimensions, Pepper discovered a world known as Oten City, a reality where monsters and serial killers co-existed. Attracted by it's evil nature, Pepper decided to kill all the parents during the Halloween's night, and take over the dimension rather than merely destroy it. Beings from all over the multiverse flocked to the dimension in search of employment and residency, having to completely submit to Pepper's rule. Afterward, Pepper wondered about the purpose of her existence. To search for purpose and meaning, Pepper explored the cosmos in a human-like form and dwell among galactic civilizations to learn and experience all of the galactic civilizations he encountered. During her exploration into the cosmos, she found his discoveries "boring" when it came to dwelling among civilizations in all of the thousands of planets she explored. Upon reaching a profound realization, Pepper decided once again that truly should be the ruler of the multiverse. There was only one problem, It would take the combined power of two Peppers to defeat one Kiroto, if even that. Therefore, she enslaved many men and impregnated herself in hopes of bearing a child who carried her godly genes. As many years passed, she impregnated herself from thousands of male alien species; on the other hand, the children all failed to inherit the gene so Pepper killed them and placed her throne on top of their skeletal remains. Through her searches, Pepper met a male demon and had him enslaved. Pepper was infatuated with him and desired him as a husband. To do this, Pepper has her army slaughter his entire family and took him aside as her army began the massacre. He was horrified with Pepper's mercilessness and refused her love. Pepper seemed to let him go, only to send one of her minions to him, inviting him to Pepper's home in promise of his families' safety. When the male arrived, many of Pepper's minions were there, partying and seemingly waiting for him. He was given a drink that eventually made him feel dizzy and sick from drinking, with him eventually needing to take a rest. While he was disoriented, Pepper approached him and, taking advantage of his weak state, raped him in front of her minions. None of the other demons came to his aid. Instead, they crowded around him and began laughing hysterically as he screamed for help. Pepper and the male conceived seven children, from Hikori to Namakemono. and the Male had adopted Katara Liama, While the seven daughters were born with great power, they failed to inherit the demonic powers of Pepper. Katara however, actually has the powers of Pepper and half her DNA. Upon her Arrival to the planet, Pepper and her Army set fire to the villages, and pursue the fleeing Friendship Creatures attempting to flee the carnage. During the Massacre, two demons leaped at a teen Spyro Doomfire watching the chaos in terror. Spyro's father, bravely stepped steps in front of her and struck the demons with a sledgehammer-type weapon as Pepper watched in anger. After the attack on the planet, Pepper and her Demon Army scoured the forests for any remaining Friendship Creatures to either to ensalve. She successfully taken the friendship creature's mother and half the escapees, and kidnapped Spyro's friend Bosu Akuma, and brainwashed him to be her right-hand. The next day, Pepper and her demonic minions are torturing Kiota until she agrees to her deal. Though Kiota is in pain, she still refuses to give in. Before Pepper can start torturing Kiota again, she is interrupted by Spyro, Shira, and Clumsy, who are slowly approaching Pepper's castle. Pepper finds it "adorable" that the refugees are fighting back, and orders Topaz to confront the three. Despite their efforts, the three Punkettes were eventually overwhelmed and swiftly defeated. Pepper then teleported in, laughing at the Punkettes' failure before snapping her fingers and summoning every single demon across the universe to her side. Despite being outnumbered and bloody, Spyro rose from the ground with the blue buster sword in hand, and stood tall and ready to face Pepper and her entire army alone. Pepper laughed at Spyro's resolve and told Spyro that as "fun" as the prime universe is to torment, she has grown tired of them constantly fighting her. Pepper then mockingly tells Spyro that once she's through killing her and her friends, she will enjoy burning Oten City and the primary universe to ashes. As Spyro readied her sword, Pepper claimed that Spyro's "games" would never work, noting that Spyro stood no chance of being able to defeat her and an entire army of demons. Surprisingly, Spyro nodded and admitted she couldn't defeat Pepper, right before saying that "they" could. Almost on cue, a portal opened behind Spyro as Spoony and Yuki slowly arrived to Oten. Just then, the rest of the Punkettes, The Minu Krab, and the Magicettes emerged from the portal, unveiling the gigantic robot named DEMON KILLER 7500. More portals began opening as the residents of Oten City emerged out from hiding, ready to fight back. Finally, out from the portal emerges the combined armies of Fridnika, the United States Military (who were phoned in by Romu), the Creatures from the Magic Forest, the Heavenly Army, The Literature Club, and The Spider-Gang. After everyone forms up to face Pepper and her forces, Spyro picked up the buster sword and triumphantly shouted "FOR NARNIA!!", just as the allied teams charged at the demonic army. Grinning at the prospect of war, Pepper simply motioned her army to attack before watching the ensuing fight from afar. However, after seeing her demons defeated, Pepper grew tired of her minion's incompetence as Kiota congratulates Spyro and Shira for their efforts. Pepper realizes Kiota cares about them, and wonders if torturing them will be more effective than torturing Kiota. Pepper turns Kiota back into a gold statue and decided to join the fight herself, and flies over to the robot. She attempts to crush the robot with a giant fist, but it remains intact thanks to the "Pepper-proof" barrier surrounding the house. Pepper becomes enraged and repeatedly punches the robot. The refugees use the holy water attached to the robot's left arm to spray it at Pepper’s face and distract her. Realizing now is their chance to rescue Kiota, the Punkettes, Minu Krab, Mina, Romu, Ainlie, Saki Miyu, Smurfette and Sassette are ejected out of the robot, using parachutes to land inside the fortress. Everyone lands right next to the human throne, but Spyro is unable to figure out how to unfreeze everyone. Osana, trapped in a cage hanging from the ceiling, explains that Mayor Richfuxx is the load-bearing statue in the human throne, and if he’s pulled out, the whole throne will fall apart. When Spyro and Shira do so, it sets off a chain reaction. As the chair collapses, Osana’s cage is knocked to the ground and breaks, freeing her. The residents are returned to normal, and Kiota unfreezes as well. When Spyro and Shira ask Kiota what Pepper’s weakness is, she explains that the way to thwart Pepper is by using a zodiac. When each person that correlates with a symbol stands on a drawn version of the zodiac and they hold hands, it can create a force strong enough to vanquish Pepper. Meanwhile, Pepper is still fighting the Demon Killer 7500. It manages to pin Pepper to the ground, but Pepper realizes its legs aren't inside the barrier. Pepper utilizes this weak spot to flip the robot over, tear off a leg, and smash it into the robot, sending it flying. Back in the throne room, the others that aren't represented in the zodiac run away to face off the Masked Heroine, leaving only Spyro, Shira, Junko, Clumsy, Leaki, Jeno, Celestia, Luka, Feesuka, Spot/Scott, Kashi, Louis, Konata, Jojo, Osana, Romu, Kiota, Lisako, Richfuxx, and Mina. For a moment, it seems that they will be able to complete the ritual. However, after Kashi corrects Jeno on her grammar, Jeno pushes Kashi, breaking the zodiac's link to beat her up. The two begin to fight as Mina, Kiota, Spyro and Shira try to break them up. While they’re distracted, Pepper looms above them, having beaten the Demon Killer 7500 and regenerated her face. Pepper sends a wave of fire at them, burning the zodiac away. She also traps Mina and Kiota, binding them with ropes. The resistance prepares to fight against Pepper, but the demon snaps her fingers and turns everyone but Mina, Kiota, Spyro, and Shira into tapestries showing their screaming faces. Pepper has Spyro and Shira chained up and suspended above her ship as they sailed out to Hell's harbor. Pepper broadcasts her victory over Spyro to the entire universe. Pepper then tells everyone who opposes her that they have no hope. Pepper says she’ll spare them if Kiota lets her into her mind, giving her one last opportunity. Spyro and Shira yell at Kiota not to do it, causing Pepper to angrily fly up to them. Spyro quickly takes out her holy water balloon and throws it at Pepper’s face, causing the demon's face to melt and causes Pepper to yell out in agony. While Pepper is hurt, Spyro teleports herself and Shira out of the chains. Spyro and Shira then goad Pepper into chasing them down a long hallway. Pepper looks up, revealing half of her face had been melted off by the Holy Water. Mina and Kiota try to escape. However, Pepper places them inside a ring of fire. Pepper then changes into a monstrous hydra-spider hybrid demon and chases the girls throughout the galaxy, threatening to devour their souls. While Pepper is gone, Mina expresses anger for the current situation and Jeno and Kashi for not taking hands. Mina gives in and blames herself for the situation. Kiota comforts Mina and tells her not to be so hard on herself. Eventually, Spyro and Shira run into a dead end back in Pepper's fortress. Shira uses Kiroto's magic satchel to spawn a bomb, blowing a hole through the wall and into the outside. Spyro moves to get the refugees to help them, but sees that Pepper’s henchmen defeated the robot. While Spyro and Shira watch in despair, Pepper sneaks up behind them and catches the two. After recapturing Spyro and Shira, she gives Kiota an ultimatum—let her into Kiota's mind, or the girls will be killed. Kiota reluctantly surrenders as Mina objects. Pepper removes the cell and ties up Mina. Kiota’s only condition to the deal is that she lets the girls go. Pepper accepts as she shakes hands with Kiota. Pepper’s physical form turns to stone as her mental form goes inside Kiota’s mind. Pepper leaves Kiota's mind and says the incantation to break the barrier as the others watch in horror. As the incantation works, Pepper's eyes glow as she laughs maniacally and her power leaks into the omniverse at high speeds, thinking she has won. Suddenly, Katara emerges from hiding and fires a blast of energy into Pepper's chest, releasing the Punkettes from their portrait forms and severely harming her. With Pepper weakened, The Punkettes and Mina then band together to kill Pepper while she is weak. Pepper proceeds to completely unleashes her power, constantly shape-shifting into their's worst fears and regrets. She turns into Mina's daughter Ami and attempts to strangle Mina before Mina stabs her in the heart. Rising back up, she turns into a monster made of darkness and attempts to attack Spyro before Spyro uses a fire charm and lights her on fire. Pepper then turns into Marie and grabs everyone but Shira by the throats in an attempt to strangle them to death, only for Shira to sever her Achilles tendon with a knife. Angered, Pepper morphs into the Deathwalker and tries to impale Shira with her claws. Before then, Junko strangles Pepper with a bow as Mina and the rest of the team beat Pepper down with bats, chains, and other assorted weaponry, Kiota repeatedly blasting her with magical bolts of energy. Kiota then lifts Pepper up with magic before brutally slamming her against the ground and wall and blast her again with a powerful magic beam. Spyro then pulls out her buster sword. Spyro proceeds to slash Pepper with her sword as Pepper tries to fight back, but she's too weak from Katara's attack and the beating she just went through to stand a chance against her. Pepper pleads for her life, but Spyro doesn't budge and slashes Pepper in half and destroys one half of her face while the other half is desperately trying to escape. Unable to heal from the divine sword's attacks, the half reforms into Pepper, who tries to offer the Punkettes and Mina power, fame, riches, and even their own universe in a desperate and pathetic attempt to save herself. Spyro, not at all interested in Pepper's offers, leaps into the air and stabs Pepper through the chest with the sword. Pepper screams in pain as flames surround her, The Punkettes and Mina. Pepper begins shape-shifting violently and heavily glitches out as she speaks a backwards chant. Pepper crawls desperately on the floor away from the Punkettes, who begin to surround her. She tries to bribe Shira and Clumsy. but They then scream at the top of their lungs that they won't spare Pepper because they wouldn't spare them in the same situation, as well as not showing mercy to her other victims. Pepper then sees Mina running toward her. The enraged ghost, who remembered how Pepper tricked her into killing her family's souls and essentially ruined her life, hatefully told her that she took everything from her and declared that she had hurt the Punkettes too much even deserve mercy. Pepper mocked Mina by telling her that she didn't know who she was. There, Mina told Pepper that she would and then fires at Pepper with an energy beam, blasting Pepper in pieces, killing the Nightmare Queen and ending reign of terror forever. Appearence Satanica is a demon with long red hair dressed in a ponytail with a bone hair clip, she has red eyes, and a scarred left eye, She has a pair of horns, and a pair of dragon-like wings. She wears a black shirt, a black, white, and red tie, a dark red bandana, short shorts jeans with a gold belt, and grey and purple boots. She wears cuffed gloves. Personality Pepper is evil and is the opposite of Kiota, An Evil demon of Pure Malevolence, without the slightest redeeming quality. Pepper is an evil incarnate; she embodies the very essence of a satanic overlord. She has ruled Hell for many years and does not take kindly to disobedience. Pepper is responsible for countless genocides, with planets, towns, villages, and small settlements being completely destroyed, alongside all their inhabitants, while nature itself is left to rot or decimated to make room for her strongholds. It is likely that religions are also affected, given Pepper's loathing towards all that are good and sacred. While Pepper has recreated numerous planets into her own image, she is often just as satisfied with leaving entire areas barren wastelands, seeing the carnage as reminders of her power to the general populace. Atrocities are a daily occurrence since Pepper's rule, as she welcomes demonic henchmen from across the galaxy and provides them with areas that are still fully occupied, entrusting the new arrivals to wipe the populaces from any planets. She behaves in a calm, collected, cool and very courteous fashion, but her refined and perfect manners do not hide her satanic, malicious, and twisted cruelty, or her imposing, intimidating, murderous, and menacing presence. Pepper seems to display symptoms of antisocial personality disorder. Symptoms include lying, feeling no remorse, and showing hostility and sadism. Pepper is also extremely arrogant, overly self-confident and self-righteous, dismissing any beliefs than her owns as irrelevant, and this is one of her biggest flaws that led to her downfall. She is willing to use anything she can to fulfill her goal, and remorselessly destroys everything in her way or everyone useless to her, except if she can use them again later. She also enjoys killing others or make them suffer by breaking their spirit for her own sadistic pleasure and revels in her victims torment. Pepper is also highly intelligent, exceptionally cunning, scheming, inimical, persuasive, patient, wise, calculating, and manipulative, and possessing some sense of humor, despite being a remorseless and pure evil Demon, she also cracked jokes while torturing her enemies (Possessing some Freddy Krueger-like humor). She is also a skilled orator, able to instill doubt in the most determined minds and to use it for her own gain. In her dark, twisted, evil, and malicious point of view, she does not consider herself evil but as a messiah of some sort, destined to purify the world. She states that destroying the world is the duty of the every member of The Demon Army. She heavily underestimates and dislikes the value of friendship and bonds. Instead, she views them as weapons to weaken and manipulate her opponents, making them feel lonely and betrayed. Pepper was also known to be treacherous, as she would kill her allies or have them killed, as she had no desire to share her power with anyone, especially her own apprentices. She prefer using mentally killing people over physical strength. After she had successively gain full control of the Hell, she abandoned her public persona and openly became a tyrannical ruler; despite this, she never revealed that she was the Dark Lady of Hell public; as only her most trusted followers were aware of her true identity. Pepper is also very masochistic, as she enjoys hurting herself, as she tortures Celestia's body while possessing it, even ripping the entire skin off of her arm, right down to flesh and bone. Pepper also had no problem killing, torturing or hurting children like Katara in her youth, to speak nothing of the hundreds, if not thousands of her own children she murdered after they failed to inherent her demonic powers. In addition to this, Pepper seems to understand humans enough to manipulate them into one-sided deals. She has made deals with billions of people, and all of them have ended in the dealer suffering a horrible fate. An expert manipulator and a masterful liar, she is clearly capable of fooling others into trusting her long enough for her to betray them in a heartbeat, and is falsely affable enough to influence others into playing pawns or making deals with her (which she will almost always double-cross to her advantage). However, while an easily angered madman, she is also highly authoritative, perspicacious, influential and decisive, knowing when to pull out of a fight. As of "The Last Alicorn", Pepper is shown to be far more than simply a sadistic psychopath; she is an extremely calculating and diabolical mastermind. Among the most pitiless and unreasonable characters, Pepper is a bully at her core. She primarily kills and torments for her own amusement, but is not above toying with her desired prey, terrifying, harassing and tormenting her victims before finally slaughtering them, as fear floods the body and salts the meat, according to herself. Pepper also bullies the Punkettes verbally, namely Spyro, mocking her stutter and, on top of that, the loss of her adoptive sister, even using that guilt and sadness to take advantage of her. Pepper possesses a psychopathic sense of humor and loves to taunt her victims, taking glee in terrifying them and torturing them. She absolutely delights in her monstrous cruelty and evil acts, making her a cruel monster out for death and fear. While a primarily fearsome murderous demon, she can also carry a clever ruse and when disguised in her Peppa Sikami guise, is more than capable of acting in a cordial, warm, and friendly manner all as a method to give the prey a false sense of security. In Peppa's form, Pepper is caring, cheerful, sociable, and charming towards others, politely offering them the chance to visit Her stage and eat free food. However, this is all a clever pretense, to disarm her prey. Her act as Peppa is not exactly perfect, as her raging appetite was difficult to conceal. Pepper is well known for being bloodthirsty and sadistic, seeing the torture, mutilation, and murder of her victims as a game. She makes plans for her victims, using them to aid in her plans and serve her as brainwashed and feral slaves. She enjoys tormenting and torturing her victims so much that she will even restrain itself from killing them just so the torture can be as long and painful as possible. Gallery Trivia *Satanica represents The Deadly Sin of Envy. *Satanica is the first villain to weaken Spyro Doomfire, the first was Dark Kendra. *Satanica's least favorite holiday is Christmas because of all the joy it spreads. *Satanica is easily one the most evil and immoral Disney villains, as she has destroyed and conquered entire planets, attempted to murder Shira Matsuri in cold blood, destroyed cities, raised Katara Liama with no care by making her train everyday and starving her or beating her within an inch of Katara's life if she does not follow Pepper's orders, killed and tortured innocents for fun, starved Spyro's mother Megami (and many other slaves of her empire) to death, commits genocide on a daily basis, sent thousands and millions to work in labor camps presumably until death, sent millions to execution camps (via gas chambers, shootings, electric chairs, firing squads, and hangings) mostly in front of their families, killed her ex-boyfriend in front of his family, as well as leaving him without making him her king as she promised, and has taken away the free will of everyone in the Planets she had conquered and the survivors of the planets she had destroyed, mainly the suffering of those amuses her. Category:Creepy Creatures characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Females Category:Singing characters